Mágica Posición
by Nyleve Black Mayfair
Summary: Songfic de la canción Magic Position de Patrick Wolf. Simplemente una hermosa canción para una hermosa pareja.


**Mágica Posición**

Este es un pequeño fanfic que quise escribir desde la primera vez que escuché esta maravillosa canción que parece haber sido escrito para Remus y Tonks porque concuerda perfectamente, inclusive el cantante se llama Patrick Wolf ( Lobo en Inglés) y su primer disco lo tituló Lycantropy ( Licantropía ) ja que es precisamente de lo que sufre nuestro querido Lupin así que con todas estas señales no me pude resistir a escribir. La traducción no es literal al 100 yo le agregué algunos modismos, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Patrick Wolf: Magic Position**

**So let the people talk ( Deja que la gente hable)  
It's Monday morning walk ( Es mi paseo de los lunes por la mañana)  
Right past the fabulous mess we're in (Tenemos ese derecho por encima del lío en el que estamos metidos)**

Remus y Tonks paseaban tomados de la mano por el parque St. James, no podían ser más felices la guerra ya había terminado y aunque aún había muchas cosas por arreglar en el mundo mágico éste ya vivía en paz.

Tonks odiaba las mañanas y sobre todo los lunes y para alegrarse un poco desde que vivía con Remus éste la acompañaba todas las mañanas al trabajo y camino al ministerio pasaban al parque donde compraban helados y demás dulces.

- ¡SUEGRO!¡YA SUELTA A TU HIJA DE LA MANO!- Gritaban unos jóvenes que se encontraban en descansando en el pasto cerca del puesto de helados dónde se encontraban Remus y Tonks.

Remus no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se llenaba de coraje era casi el mismo calor que le quemaba antes de su transformaciones cada luna llena. En verdad odiaba esas situaciones. Por más que Tonks le dijera que no a ella no le importaba él no dejaba de sentirse incomodo cada vez que pasaba algo así.

Tonks notó el cambió de expresión en el rostro de Remus y sin pensarlo les gritó a los muchachos:

- ¡Ya quisieran ustedes ser la mitad de "Papacitos" de lo que él es!- agregando su comentario una seña obscena.

- Cariño…- Dijo Remus un tanto apenado por el comportamiento tan impulsivo de su compañera. Aunque para ser sincero si él no fuera tan propio y tan recatado hubiera hecho lo mismo y de cierta forma se sentía orgulloso de la chica.- Deja que la gente hable lo que quiera, no vamos a permitir que esto nos arruine nuestro paseo de las mañanas verdad?.

- Tienes razón pero es que odio la forma en que las personas pueden ser tan prejuiciosas si ellos tuvieran idea de todo lo que hemos pasado para poder estar juntos.

Y Tonks realmente tenía razón, la guerra , los temores e indecisiones de Remus, la muerte de sus compañeros etc... en verdad habían atravesado muchos obstaculos para estar juntos.

**  
It's gonna be a beautiful day ( Va a ser un hermoso día)  
So do the bluebirds sing ( Tanto que los pajaritos cantarán)  
As I take your hand ( Mientras yo tomo tu mano)  
And you take my kiss ( y tu tomas mis besos)  
And we take the world (nosotros tomamos el mundo)**

Olvidaron el asunto y siguieron recorriendo el parque tomados de la mano sin importarles los comentarios de las personas. El clima era maravilloso ya que el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor ( y eso no es común en Londres) .

Remus se sentía muy feliz no sólo por eso sino por la chica que tenía a su lado. No había nadie más especial que ella a quien no le importaba besarlo y tomarle de la mano en público. Estando a su lado se sentía con todas las fuerzas necesarias para conquistar el mundo.

**  
'Cause out of all the people I've known ( La causa de toda la gente que he conocido)  
The places I've been ( Los lugares en los que he estado)  
The songs that I have sung ( Las canciones que he cantado)  
The wonders I've seen ( Las maravillas que he visto)  
Now that the dreams are all coming true ( Ahora todos mis sueños se vuelven realidad)  
Who is the one that leads me on through ( ¿Quién es la persona que me guía a través de ellos?)**

Tonks aún se preguntaba como era posible que tanta felicidad pudiera caber en su cuerpo. Esa felicidad que había nacido en el momento en que lo conoció en esa primera reunión de la Orden del Fénix y que fue creciendo a la par de los momentos que pasaban juntos.

Gracias a él había descubierto que no había nada más placentero que estar enamorado y cantar canciones tontas que tanta veces habían sonrojado a Remus.

Sí él no hubiera estado a su lado todo este tiempo las cosas no serían igual y ella no disfrutaría su reciente asenso que les había permitido realizar el viaje de su vida alrededor del mundo, ni hubiera tenido el valor ni el coraje para enfrentar la última batalla con todas sus fuerzas sólo con la esperanza de despertar todos los días de su lado junto a él.

**  
It's you (Eres tú)  
Who puts me in the magic position, darling now ( quien me pone en la mágica posición, cariño ahora)  
You put me in the magic position ( tú me pones en la mágica posicion)  
To live, to learn, to love in the major key ( para vivir , para aprender, para amor de la mejor forma)**

- Gracias amor.- Dijo Remus mientras apretaba con mayor fuerza la mano de su amada.

- Gracias ¿por qué?... no creo que por tirarte el café por milésima vez esta mañana. – Respondió Tonks con una gran sonrisa y con un toque de sarcasmo.

- Por eso y por más cariño ya que tú eres quién me ha enseñado a disfrutar la vida como nadie, me diste una razón para querer vivir hasta el último día de mi vida y esa razón eres tú, por ti aprendí a reírme de verdad y por primera vez en casi 35 años a ser yo mismo al cien por ciento.

**  
And I know how you've hurt ( Y yo sé cuanto tú has sido herido)  
And been dragged through the dirt ( y arrastrado por la suciedad)  
But c'mon get back up ( Pero vamos déjalo atrás)  
It's the time to live ( Es tiempo de vivir)  
As you give your love to me ( Como tú me das tu amor a mi)  
I'm gonna keep it carefully ( lo cuidaré cuidadosamente)  
Deep in the treasure chest below my breast ( Profundamente en el cofre del tesoro dentro de mi pecho).**

Tonks no pudo contener la emoción que éstas palabras le provocaban y así empezó a llorar en una extraña combinación se felicidad y tristeza pues sabía muy bien el pasado tan desolado y amargo de Remus y no quería que nunca volviera a sentir eso de nuevo ahora más que nunca quería llenar de brillo toda su vida.

- Yo amor mío te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para cuidar de tu amor que es lo más valioso que alguien me ha confiado y aunque soy irremediablemente torpe te juro que nunca haré nada que pueda dañarlo. Te amo y sabes que siempre será así.

**'Cause out of all the people I've known ( La causa de toda la gente que he conocido)  
The places I've been ( Los lugares en los que he estado)  
The songs that I have sung ( Las canciones que he cantado)  
The wonders I've seen ( Las maravillas que he visto)  
Now that the dreams are all coming true ( Ahora todos mis sueños se vuelven realidad)  
Who is the one that leads me on through ( ¿Quién es la persona que me guía a través de ellos?)**

Ella selló su promesa con un profundo beso que pondría los pelos de punta a todo conservador pero en este momento a ninguno de los dos le importaba el qué pensaban los demás ya que podrían apostar que todo aquel que se atreviera a juzgarlos no sabía lo que era el amor verdadero y era una lástima porque era el más maravilloso sentimiento que podría existir sobre la faz de la tierra.

**  
You put me in the magic position, darling so**** ( Tú me pones en la mágica posición , cariño entonces…)  
Let me put you in the magic position, darling ( Déjame ponerte a ti en la magica posición)  
'Cause I'm singing in the, the major key ( Porque tú eres la razón de que esté cantando de la mejor manera).**


End file.
